Big Time First Kiss
by Sum1cooler
Summary: For Carlos' birthday, all he wanted was his first kiss. So when Jennifer agreed to a date, Carlos is more than happy. With the help of his friends and a double date with Camille and Logan, Carlos might just get what he wants, just not exactly what he wanted. Cargan and CarlosXJennifer. Hints of Kames and Kucy. K-rated


Happy Birthday Carlos Pena =] =] This is a short birthday fic for him. And this is what should have happened on Big Time Double Date, just saying.

* * *

**Big Time First Kiss**

"You're looking good," James complements from the island in the kitchen, peeking at his shorter friend in the living room straightening out the wrinkles on his skull decorated shirt.

"A-uh," Carlos agrees, ogling himself in the full length mirror. He tilts his snap-back cap down, jumping in different poses and pulling the hems of shirt to fully cover his muscular body.

"I think you're going to get your wish tonight, Carlos," James adds, pulling out a juice box from the refrigerator.

"I know, right?" Carlos jumps again, patting his skinny jean covered thighs until suddenly a stream of red shoots at Carlos' perfectly fixed shirt. "James!" Carlos covers his body with his hands, staring angrily at his band mate.

"So sorry, best bud. Epic juice box fail." James apologizes, waving his hands in the air at his friend. "I don't know my own strength." James adds, shrugging his shoulders and tossing the emptied box into the nearby trash can.

Carlos growls and stomps to his room, brushing shoulders with Katie on the way.

"What is up with the birthday boy?" She asks the tall brunette cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. James smiles at the job well done. Grabbing a cookie from the snack bowl on the counter, she jumps on one of the bar stool, waiting for an answer.

"I am going to help Carlos with his birthday wish, get his first kiss with a Jennifer." James announces to the pre-teen munching on the chocolate-chip treat. Katie shakes her head, rolling her eyes.

"You do know that Carlos never had a girlfriend and is pretty much a street rat compared to the sophisticated, aristocratic prick like a Jennifer?" Katie asks frankly but James has a plan.

"I know but I am going to follow Carlos around all night and get him his wish out of the goodness of my heart for my best bud." James nobly states but Katie stares at him with disbelief, figuring that there is an alternative reason behind the pretty boy's scheme. "Ok fine! I forgot to get him a present and this is the best thing I can think of."

_And that is the James I know,_ Katie smugly thinks to herself but as a masterful con-man, she thinks this might be a good plan to be a part of. Plus, this would cut the cost of her present and save her money. "Count me in. I want to be a part of this birthday present."

James delightedly nods and shakes hands with the tiny girl.

"But how are we going to get Carlos to be presentable to a Jennifer? He isn't Mister Fancy." Katie asks and right on queue, Carlos walks out wearing a dark blue dress pant, a white button down and a slim fitting navy blazer. Katie nods in approval, seeing a step in James' plan working.

"Thanks James," Carlos sarcastically says to the feinting fault brunette. "Because of you, I have to wear this ugly thing." Carlos walks to the mirror and tries to fix his attire as if it's nothing great.

"I see what you did, good going, James." Katie complements and gives him a high five. "So, Carlos, where are you taking Jennifer tonight on your incredible birthday?"

"Well," Carlos grins, pulling out a map to his favorite place in Los Angeles. "Bob's Messy Steakhouse!" Katie's jaw drops at the location as she peeks at James whom shares the equally shocked expression. "We are going to get the messy double combo and then wrestle a live pig. Isn't it going to be fun?"

"Sure is, buddy," James awkwardly laughs, watching the birthday boy exiting the front floor.

"Well, I got to pick up Jennifer. She is going to love this place." Carlos excitedly walks out of the apartment, leaving James frantically pulling his hair.

"Jennifer is NOT going to like this at all." James states to the smirking girl.

"I know." She answers, throwing the map into the trash can. James raises an eyebrow confusedly. "I took his map when he wasn't looking. All we have to do now is print him a map of the fanciest restaurant in Los Angeles and put it in his pocket before he leaves tonight."

"You're a genius, Katie." James complements, following her to her laptop on the living room's table. "And now we are going to print a copy of his reservations to Lez Chef, the fancy French restaurant."

"You got it." Katie clicks her teeth and loads up the website.

"Hey, what's going on guys?" Logan asks, hearing the last bit of the duo's plan. He just enters their homey apartment after seeing Carlos happily skipping down the hall like an in love puppy. "Is something up with Carlos? I mean it is his birthday and all but he seems abnormally chirpy." Logan asks, grabbing a juice box from the fridge.

"He has a date with the Jennifer."

"WHAT!" Logan spits out a spray of the red drink. The other two stop what they're doing, staring at the brunette in the kitchen whose face is turning a deep red. "I mean, hooray for Carlos."

"Yea, hooray for him." James sarcastically says as if he's mimicking Logan's enthusiasm, returning his eyes to the computer monitor.

"Say, out of curiosity, where are they going for dinner?" Logan creeps over Katie's shoulder, stealing glimpses of the computer.

"Lez Chef." Katie answers but she gives Logan a questioning, knowing stare. "Why do you want to know, Logan?"

"No reason, I just love my best friend, that's all." He nervously chuckles and backs out of the apartment, leaving the other two to their work. He dashes down the hallway to a familiar door he hasn't been to in a long time.

"Logan? Surprise to see you here." Camille greets, opening the door with a smile.

"Camille, I need your help." Logan crudely asks, pleading with his eyes desperately. She continues holding her smile, knowing she never backs down from her ex-boyfriend before.

"Sure. Who do you need to kill off this time? Is the big guy in the lobby picking on you again?" Camille asks in her baby voice, getting a suspiciously looking grenade from her back pocket. Logan's mouth drops instantly and Camille sighs. "Relax. It's not real."

"No, Camille. The problem is Carlos has a date tonight with Jennifer and she might steal his first kiss." Logan whines to her. Out of everyone Logan knows and talks to, only Camille knows Logan's deepest secret, he has a crush on Carlos. It happened a while ago on their world tour when Carlos never left Logan's side. At first, Logan thought it was annoying but after awhile, Logan enjoyed having Carlos around. His nonsensical whims became reasons for Logan's laughters and moments of joy. He doesn't want to tell people but Logan can see being with Carlos, holding hand and doing what couples do. Logically, if not for deeper reasons, Logan sees Carlos as someone he wants to be with or at least try to be with.

"And you want me to dress up as a waiter and make Jennifer's night a complete nightmare." Camille schemes but Logan shakes his head.

"No. Being a waiter is tacky and something James would do." Logan rebuts. "I was thinking we go on a date and crash their. We can mingle and have fun with Carlos."

"Ok, that's a fun and safe plan." She rolls her eyes at Logan's lack of adventure. "But how is that going to get Jennifer to hate Carlos? Carlos is a ball of sunshine that everyone loves, especially you." Logan blushes and turns away but Camille holds his face in place. "How is making Carlos act like himself suppose to help?"

"Because Jennifer is shallow and would not go for someone genuinely loving like Carlos. Carlos is a great guy and if Jennifer can not see that then she doesn't deserve him." Logan explains.

"Awww," Camille bats her eyes before slapping Logan across the cheeks.

"Ow! What was that for?" Logan shrieks at her.

"That is a load of bologna. You just want Carlos to be shot down by a girl he likes. And that ultimately makes him sad on his special day, his birthday, just so you can selfishly celebrate your secret crush. If you can't have him, then no one can. Right, Logan?" She reads him perfectly. Logan blushes heavily and shifts on his toes, filled with embarrassment. "I'm just joking, Logan. You can't take me so seriously."

"No but you're right. Am I a bad person for stopping Carlos on his birthday?" Logan whispers, feeling remorse and self-loathing. "I mean, Carlos is not gay and I'm pathetic for falling for him. Is it wrong for me to wish that my best friend doesn't get what he wants?"

"Logan," she coaxes, caressing his shoulder. "You're just in love. I mean before we started, we did stupid things for each other. You can't blame yourself for this. Love is love, Logan. You're in love with your best friend and whatever you do just shows so much more of what you'll do is always for him. It's cute."

"Thanks Camille. I couldn't ask for a better friend."

"No problem." She smiles and slaps him again. Logan groans and holds his cheek. "And that is for be a girl." She wink and pulls Logan into her apartment. "We need to change and crash their date."

…

A rush of teens hurries through the two golden doors, stopping at the podium, waiting for the host to escort them to their seats. But before the owner arrives, the six guests stare at each other and their respective dates as if this was some weird coincidence. Camille is flirtatiously lean on Logan's shoulder, waving her fingers at Carlos while Logan is nervously looking up at the ceiling. Jennifer is scouting the restaurant and the other women's dresses as if she is assessing the place's value while Carlos is reading his map as if he drove with the wrong direction. And lastly, Kendall is standing next to two adults, shielding a girl with a strand of fiery red highlights from the other teens.

"One moment and I will check your reservations." The host announces and reads his list through his monocular. "Right this way." He waves at the crowd to follow him with Kendall's party of four first and then the other pairs.

In the background, two trees jumped from one side to the other, spying on the three groups. Katie, wearing a black cap, pops her head out and looks at James behind the wooden podium. "Operation get Carlos a kiss is on its way." Katie declares to the brunette but James has his eyes stuck on someone else. "James!" She grabs a bread roll. Using her sling-shot, she shoots the roll at James' head, getting his attention. "James, are you ok with you know?"

"What?" He shrieks, shrugging his shoulders. "Of course I am fine. This night is about Carlos and Jennifer. Not about Kendall dating that rocker chick instead of me." He shrieks again, climbing up in pitch. Katie gives him a sympathetic look, knowing James' secret. Under his girl-hungry persona, he's self-conscious about his crush on her brother. He can pretend to love girls all he wants but deep down, he just wants to be with Kendall and Katie is the first to find out.

"James, you have to focus. Kendall is just caught in some weird problem with Lucy. It's not a double if her parents are there." Katie rationalizes and James chuckles, believing her explanation.

"I guess you're right," he says but in the back of his mind, he's thinking of ways to stop their date or whatever it is. "But how I'm I going to get closer to Carlos and his date?"

"Easy." Katie prepares another roll and shoots it at the incoming waiter. The man slips back, getting knocked out. "You're about his height." She winks at James and they deviously smirk.

…

"Here is your table." The host escorts Carlos and Jennifer to their table. Jennifer coughs, staring at Carlos with her piercing eyes. Her date crooks his head, giving her the same stare as if they are having a staring contest. She clears her throat again. "I think the madame is waiting for you to pull out her chair." The host whispers into Carlos' ear.

"Oh," Carlos sounds, rushing over to invite Jennifer to the table. "Here's your seat." He offers.

"About time," she answers in a snappy attitude as Carlos takes his seat across from her.

"I will give you a moment to review the menu. Your waiter will be here shortly." The host bows and returns to the front of the restaurant.

"So Jennifer," Carlos starts, trying to read the foreign words. "What is an antipasti? Is that not a pasta? So is it dessert?"

She rolls her eyes. "Antipasti are the appetizers. You eat them before a meal. How do you not-"

"I am ze waiter. How is ze lovely couple doing?" Wearing a black tuxedo, James pops in front of them, pouring water into their glasses and covering the lower half of his face with his other arm. "I believe ze man has ze wrong menu. Why don't you try this?" James offers, sticking a note to the menu.

Carlos reads the note. "I would like what she's having and talk about her feelings and shoes."

"What?" Jennifer interjects so surprised. "No one wants to talk about my feelings and my shoes before." Carlos smiles, noticing the smile on his date's tan, glowing face. She slaps the menu on James' chest. "I'll have the most exp-"

"Hey! So glad to join you!" Logan swings around Carlos' chair, patting the Latino's shoulder. He takes the empty seat at Carlos' left while Camille takes the empty one on his right. "The table we were at," He looks around and leans to Carlos' ear. "Was not a good one. I mean, it doesn't feel like eating at "Bob's Messy Steakhouse."

"I KNOW!" Carlos jumps out of his seat, glad that someone notices. " I was going to go there for my date but I think James did something to my map."

"James did something?" Logan asks, looking at the disguised waiter. "I think you should ask James right now and call him."

"Uh mister. Your date is waiting for ze, her food. Would anyone want anything ze else?" James nervously asks.

"Then yes. I want to know what are the specials of the day." Logan smugly asks, getting James annoyed.

"Then ze let me show you!" James grabs Logan's collar and drags him to a corner of the restaurant. "What are you and Camille doing here?"

"For the same reason you're here. We want to help Carlos get his first kiss. And by the way, adding 'ze' in front of everything you say doesn't make it French."

"Shut up, Logan." James pushes him back to the table. "If you ruin this, you're going to hurt Carlos."

Logan sighs and thinks about that. He doesn't want to hurt Carlos on his birthday but he doesn't want Carlos to kiss someone else.

"Ok, ze mister Mitchell is ready with his toast and two plates of the most expensive meals." James recalls, ready to leave.

"Wait!" Camille calls. "You forgot to ask me."

"And a plate of crazy for the crazy." James quickly says, dashing to the kitchen, leaving the table.

"And that was rude." Camille comments, puffing her chest.

"I know, right?" Jennifer agrees. She sassily shrugs her shoulders and drinks from her glass of water. "I hate the guy that chose this restaurant." She passive-agressively glares at Carlos whom is still thinking about the messy steak he could have been eating right now.

Logan and Camille share a grin, happily congratulating themselves for making Jennifer displeased with the restaurant and partly, Carlos' date.

After James returns with the meals and after Camille passively threaten James that she'll tell host who he really is, the gang starts to enjoy their meals.

"Hey, Jennifer," Carlos calls across the table. Logan and Camille leans in, spotting another opportunity to spoil the date. "Do you know what is fun to do on a date?"

"What?" She asks with a smile, ready for everything big and glamorous.

Carlos rubs his hands together and licks his lips. He plots his elbow on the table and his hand up. "Arm wres-"

"A rose for the lady?" James returns with a barrow of three roses, putting one in Carlos' open hand. Jennifer's eyes light up, happily waiting for the gesture.

Carlos eyes the beautiful, lusciously red flower and then the price tag on the container. "Now that is just crazy. Who buys a flower for ten dollars?" He states, pushing the rose back to James. Logan and Camille smirks, enjoying the show.

"No, I think ze lady would want ze rose."

"Ze is not French." Logan corrects.

"Oh oo oo! Ze think ze a smart mouth. Oh so smart." James mocks Logan, still trying to shove the rose into Carlos' closed hand. "You want the flower!"

"It's ten dollar!"

"I'll pay for it! Just give her the flower!" James grunts at Carlos.

"No!" Carlos fights back.

"What is the problem?" The host joins the drama, staring down at James. "Go back to the kitchen!" He commands but James doesn't want to.

"Wait, he wants to buy my flowers!"

"No, I don't want a flower!"

"Then I'll buy them," Logan says in a deep voice that making Camille laugh. "I'll buy all of the flower for my lovely date, Camille.

"Oh, monsieur, Belle dame will love them." The host picks all of the flowers and gives them to Camille.

"Wait, he's holding one. I want to buy all of them." Logan points to James' hand. The waiter glares at Logan with heated, angrily eyes.

"But of course, monsieur." The host swiftly takes the last rose from James and hands it to Camille. "Now, you go to the kitchen and fetch the handsome blonde boy from table 30 his food." James was going to fight but the mention of Kendall's table makes him blush. He hastily dashes to the kitchen to hide his pink tinted face.

"Thank for the flowers, Logan." Camille smells them and bats her eyes. Logan blushes while Jennifer plays with her food somberly. Carlos smiles not even fazed by the situation and plots his hand back on the table ready for an arm wrestle.

"Who's ready for an-" Carlos gets interrupted again, a bouquet of daisies landing in his open hand as if seone shot them through the air. "What?"

"Carlos!" Jennifer sighs, dropping her fork. "You brought me a bouquet of daisies. Daisies are my favorite." She grabs the flowers from the smiling Latino and counts. "This is more than the four small roses Camille has," she compares.

Carlos returns to his food, happy that his date is happy. Logan and Camille share a look. He looks anxious that the plan is not working and Camille is just thinking was a brat Jennifer is to compare her beautiful roses to the dying daises.

The four of them finish their meal and watch the cleaners wipe their table of the toast crumbs from Logan's dinner. "Is there anything else I can get you? Violins to play beautiful music for the miss? A dessert as beautiful as her eyes? Chocolates to match her rich skin?" James asks Carlos.

"No, we're good." Camille bats her eyes at James, tapping her empty glass. "But I want glass of water."

"Coming up." James says with a grudge.

"Oh! And I want a glass of soda!" Carlos requests and the four of them give him a questioning look. "I am going to burp the alphabet." He says proudly.

"And it's so cool too!" Logan comments, nodding his head at Camille.

"It is?" She whispers and Logan nods faster. "I mean it is! Carlos should definitely burp the alphabet twice! Go Carlos!"

"Make that two glasses of soda!" Carlos changes his order. Jennifer gulps, looking as if she is going to throw up at the oncoming fun.

"Oh, we ran out of soda but the gentlemen remembered to get you your dessert." James improvises, laying a soufflé in front of Jennifer.

"Oh Carlos," she swoons, admiring the dessert. "This is so beautiful and how did you know I love a soufflé?" She asks. Carlos smiles, not knowing how to answer but Logan knows and has enough of James meddling in his plan.

"Hey, Carlos. Why don't you call James and ask if he wants us to buy him a soufflé to bring home." Logan suggests and James kicks his chair. "I think James would love one."

"That is not necessary. I bet your wonderfully handsome friend, James wouldn't want one, right Logan?" James kicks Logan's chair again.

"Nonsense waiter, whose name we still don't know." Camille jokes, turning to face Carlos. "Carlos, call James."

"Ok." Carlos grabs out his phone and dials his friend's number.

"I got to-"

"No, stay here." Logan grabs James' arm. "We need you to tell James what's in the soufflé."

James bites his lips, getting ready to yell at Logan but his pocket starts to vibrate and his phone rings. The table goes quiet. Everyone except for Carlos looks at the waiter's face, knowing his real identity.

"Hey guys," Carlos whispers to everyone except for the waiter. "What are the odds that the waiter's phone rings when I call James?" Jennifer gives Carlos a blank stare, shaking her head. "So weird, right?" Carlos laughs.

"You idiot! He is James!" Jennifer yells at Carlos. Carlos turns off the phone and looks at the waiter's face. He stands up.

"James?" He asks and the waiter shakes his head but Carlos look closely and notices similar features between his friend and the helper. He peels the fake mustache and knows it is James. "James! What are you doing here?"

"Hey, guys." James jokes, throwing his hands in the air. "Perfect day for a date right?"

"James!" Carlos tries to get over his initial shock. "I told you not to help me with my date!"

"An arm wrestle? Seriously?" James yells at him. "You were going to have an belching show and instead of coming here, you wanted to go to a messy steakhouse. No one goes to a messy restaurant for a date." James yells at his friend, seeing the anger in Carlos' eyes. "And I should still be pretending. Ze la la la la." James sings, covering his mouth with a menu.

"Ok, you want to help?" Carlos asks, grabbing James and throwing him on the dessert cart. "Then you can help. Who wants dessert?' Carlos yells, pushing the cart to the other side of the restaurant.

He speeds down the empty row, screaming at the top of his lung for everyone to move. Seconds later, the cart crashes into a table. James goes flying, landing unconscious on Kendall and knocking Lucy's wig off on the way.

"Lucy! Your hair! It's red!" The parents yell and Kendall stands up with James knocked our in his arms.

"No! No! No, Mr. and Mrs. Lucy's parents. This is not what you're thinking." Kendall says, trying to wave his hands but James is occupied in them.

"It's exactly what I think! Lucy is not in the conservatory and you're a rocker in love with this handsome waiter!" The mother yells.

"It's might be what you think." Kendall shrugs his shoulders and Lucy slaps her forehead.

"Hey guys," Camille whispers, pulling them to the side. "I think it is a good time to leave." She points out, noticing the crowd of people staring at Kendall's party as if it's a drama show. "We should leave before they figure out we caused all of this."

"Good point." Logan agrees, leading them to the front door, paying the host on the way out.

…

"That was pretty fun." Camille comments as the four of them enter the lobby of the Palmwoods. Logan agrees peeking at the giggling couple in back of him. Carlos and Jennifer are laughing, enjoying their time. Logan frowns a bit, feeling his plan failing. He thought having Carlos being who he is for the night would turn Jennifer away but seemingly, Jennifer is happy having Carlos, the genuine Carlos. It hurts Logan to see this, but at least Carlos is going to get his wish.

"Hey, guys." Carlos calls Logan and Camille, rubbing the back of his neck. "Do you guys mind if Jennifer and I get some time alone?"

"Um … yea. Sure Carlos." Logan says but it takes Camille to drag him away. Logan doesn't want to leave but he knows he has to give Carlos some space.

"Logan, bend down." Camille whispers, pushing Logan's head down behind the lobby counter to spy on the duo.

"Look Jennifer, I had a really great time with you tonight." Carlos starts, stopping midway to the elevators. He stands face to face with the beautiful tan girl, holding a smile on his face and her hands in his. "You are the most beautiful person I've ever meet and I know we would be great together." Carlos quickly says, closing his eyes and pursing his lips out at Jennifer. He waits a second, wanting that special kiss he's been longing for since the morning but nothing presses against his hopeful lips.

"What are you doing?" Jennifer asks, chewing on her bubblegum as Carlos stands up straight, opening his eyes. She raises an eyebrow, asking him the question again.

"You're not going to give me a kiss good night?" Carlos sweetly, innocently asks but Jennifer shakes her head. "No kissy for Carlos?"

"No, look Carlos. You're a sweet guy and this date was really fun but," she stretches the hated prepositional word. Carlos knows nothing good comes from the word, "but." "But you're not famous, _famous._ You have a couple of good songs and you do look better but you're not top ten. You're not a model. You're not a superstar. I'm not sorry for bashing your dream or whatever but you're not dateable." Jennifer rudely, frankly speaks her minds, crushing the hopes Carlos had.

Somewhere, Carlos knew that Jennifer might not kiss him but for her to say all of that was just mean. She's a mean girl, a certain B word but Carlos would never call her that. Carlos knows better. "Well, I guess this is good night."

"Good night Carlos. If you ever want to pay for my dinner again, call me." Jennifer gives Carlos a call sign with her thumb and pinky to her head and walks into the open elevator. Carlos waves goodbye and walks to the lobby's couch.

"Hey, Car. You ok?" Logan asks, patting Carlos' back. Camille slaps Logan, giving him a death stare for smiling. Logan coughs and tries harder to hide his feelings. "I mean, you'll find someone better."

"I don't think so." Carlos sighs and gets up. "I thought on my birthday, the one special day, I would get what I want. All I wanted was my first kiss. Why is it so hard to get one?" Carlos sighs again, stepping closer to the elevator.

"Wait Carlos!" Camille calls, grabbing his hand. Logan eyes her. "I have a friend that wants to kiss you but she is too shy to ask."

"Camille!" Logan grunts and glares at her. She ignores him.

"Carlos, I have a friend that is leaving tomorrow morning that is in love with you, Lorie. She wants you to be her first kiss with a boy."

"That's great Camille but I don't want a pity kiss."

"No, it's not a pity kiss! I promise you. Talk to her and you'll know she loves you so much." Camille fights. "Give me five minutes to get her. Wait here!" She grabs Logan, dragging him to her apartment.

"Camille! What are you doing?" Logan yells at her, blushing the deepest red possible as Camille throws a dress at him. "Camille!"

"Shut up, Logan and put on the dress." He does as he is told. Cross-dressing is something he is not proud of but in this situation Logan doesn't have time to think or to fight Camille and face her wrath.

"Camille. Bu-but what is this going to prove? Carlos is never going to date me afterwards." Logan rebuts, putting the brunette wig on.

"You're doing it to help your friend. Carlos doesn't need to know it's you and you want it too. Don't deny it." Camille waves her finger, pushing Logan out the door.

"But what if I want more? I want him but if I can't stop … what if I can stop loving him? He's straight." Logan counters but Camille already got him down to the lobby where Carlos is sitting in the same seat.

"He-" Logan coughs, clearing his throat. "Hey Carlos." Logan fixes in his higher pitch voice. 'I'm Camille's friend, Lorie." He plays the part, batting his eyes and sitting on Carlos' lap as if he's a girl in love.

But Carlos sighs and shakes his head. Logan slides off, thinking that maybe Carlos knows, that Carlos knows it's Logan.

"Why do you like me, Lorie?" Carlos asks, shaking his head. Logan can't help but pity him. Carlos is the most energetic, happy guy he knows. For Carlos to be this broken, he just wants to give Jennifer a piece of his mind for breaking him. "The last girl didn't want to kiss me because I'm not 'dateable'."

"You're not 'not dateable'. You're Carlos."

"Which is the same as not dateable." Carlos scoffs and rolls his eyes but Logan holds onto Carlos' chin with his right hand.

"Don't think that, Carlos. You are wonderful, fun, happiest, greatest, humble, sweetest, most innocent, cutest, best friend I can-"

Logan's words were cut off by Carlos' lips, being press back against the couch but he doesn't fight it. He lets Carlos continues, experimenting with his kiss for the first time. And to Logan, the kiss isn't so bad, actually it's the best kiss him ever had.

A slight pop is heard when they break and they link eyes.

"Toast." Carlos whispers.

"What?" Logan asks, still dazed from the powerful kiss.

"Toast. Your kiss tastes like toast. A bit buttery but the best kiss I know I will ever have." Logan blushes at the complement and looks down. "Hey Lorie. Thanks for the first and probably the best kiss ever. You are a great person and I got to thank Camille for set us up."

"No problem, Carlos. I wish we can do it again." Logan leans in but Carlos pushes Logan's lips away. "No kissy for Lorie?"

"No, sorry. I love the kiss but if I kiss you again, I might fall in love with you, more in love than what I am now. Sorry Lorie but I enjoy everything about you. You are the sweetest person I've ever met and if you ever come back to The Palmwoods, I would love to take you on a date, a real date." Carlos stands up and holds out his hand for Logan to grab.

"I have to take that offer one day." Logan accepts and uses Carlos to stand up. "I really would like to go on a date with you." Logan says as Carlos pulls him into a hug.

"Thanks. I'll see you around." He breaks off and takes a step back. "Bye Lorie. I hope we meet again."

"Bye Carlos." Logan waves back, watching Carlos walk to the elevator. "See you tonight." Logan soberly adds, knowing he will never have this moment again.

"Good job Logan! You dog!" James, Kendall, Katie and Camille jump Logan into the couch.

"You really are a friend, kissing your best friend like that to make him feel better. Good going, bud." Kendall pats his back.

"Yea, Logan." Katie winks at him. "You would do anything for Carlos, wouldn't you?" Logan blushes, feeling that maybe Katie knows his secret.

"Of course he would." James adds, giving Logan a high five. "I thought you were trying to ruin Carlos' date but you really pulled through, you dog."

"Yea, that's Logan," Camille cheers. "Hey, why don't you guys go and talk to Carlos? I bet he wants to tell you guys about it and I need to talk to Logan."

"Ok." Kendall leads the other to the elevator.

Camille waves bye and then turns to Logan. "Hey, how was it?"

"It was … everything I wanted." Logan truthfully answers, folding his face into his hand and groans. "I was going to kiss him again but he pushed me away."

"What! He knows it's you?" Camille asks surprised.

"No, well maybe. He tasted toast on my lip but I don't think so. But this is not about him. It's me. I wanted to kiss Carlos again. I'm in love with him. What can I do?" Logan sighs and looks up at Camille with his lost brown eyes.

"Look, Logan." She pulls Logan up and walks him to the elevator. "It's better to have a kiss with him than nothing at all. You got a kiss with him and he liked it. You should be happy. You made the guy you're in love with happy. Isn't that enough?"

Logan chuckles and smiles. "I guess its enough."

Camille smiles back. "Good. Now go to the birthday boy." She pushes Logan out of the elevator and winks. "He loooooves your kiss."

And the door closes, leaving Logan happily walking to his apartment. "And I do love him."

* * *

Happy Birthday Carlos Pena. He is a wonderful actor and person. And even though I bet Logan will be the best person for Carlos, I hope Carlos happiness with whomever makes him happy. Happy Birthday.

And sorry about my other stories. I'll update them soon =]. But I'm thinking about writing a part two to this since Logan's birthday is coming up but idk. lol

Please review =].


End file.
